magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Ra Men-ko
Concept / Plot "Mahou Shoujo Ra Men-ko" is a parody that appear in the episode nine of "Gag Manga Biyori" anime. The Ramen Fairy, one of the fairies that are sent to the degenerating Japan by the Queen of Fairies, is found by a girl inside a ramen cup—with a chopstick-stabbing first contact. He asks the girl to become a magical girl and gives her the Hon-Myonbo magical wand. She transform into the neglected Mahou Shoujo Ra Men-ko and her mission is to save the people in trouble. Her powers are unknow, but her father is stripped instead of her when she transforms. Appearance in Gag Manga Biyori anime 'Episode 09: "Mahō shōjo tanjō" ("Birth of the magical girl")' Japanese Title: 魔法少女誕生 Airdate: April 4, 2005 The Queen of Fairy Land tells the story about the human world situation: Japan is degenerating because of the economic recession and the heart of the people is darkening causing an increase of societal scum. The Queen sends all t he fairies to the human world to make Japan more peaceful. A fairy interrupts her saying her face is scary. The Ramen Fairy inform to the queen that the Forest Fairy say this, and she renames him as the Fairy of Men Bathrooms instead of Forest. A girl wants to eat a cup of Ramen, and her brother wants too, but she don't want to give any to him. She opens the cup and the Ramen fairy appear from within. The girl don't want this ramen cup and she stabs the sticks in the fairy's nose. The fairy, while cleaning his nose blood, explain the story to the girl. He explains that an acne fairy would come though a pimple and a scalp fairy would come though someone's head, it's because he was in a ramen cup. She asks him about the Forest fairy and he explains her the actual situation about the Fairy of Men Bathrooms having wish to death. The Ramen Fairy gives her a magical wand called "Hon Myonbo" like the soccer player as a coincidence. He ask her to become a magical girl and protect peace. Her brother is amazed about that. She doesn't want to take this because she's a third-year high school student with exams coming up and is too old for this. She asks why is her and the Ramen Fairy tells her it's just random. In the TV, the news are saying that some dead rabbits are found dead. She already wants to transform to find the authors of the crime but she doesn't know how. The Ramen tells her to grab the Hon-Myonbo and the phrase should have to come to her mind. She tries to transform saying "Beauty Pretty Society!", but fails. The fairy tells her to say "Hokkaido Ramen Power, Make Up!". She is worried about to be naked in her transformation, but this isn't a problem, because her father will be stripped instead of her. She finally transforms and her father, that is at work in front of a woman, is suddenly stripped and he becomes frozen of shame. Mahou Shoujo Ra Men-ko is born and she wants to arrest the rabbit murderers. The Ramen Fairy that it isn't necessary because it's the police work. Actually, the only one that have real problems, is the girl's father. She and her brother are shocked. Category:Parody Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009